Lotto
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Untuk lari dari permasalahan kesempurnaan, Sakata Gintoki menempuh jalan pintas untuk keluar dari masalah yang membelit hidupnya. Seorang sahabatnya memberikan saran yang tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya oleh Tuan Muda Sakata itu. PAIR :HijiGin. NOTE : AU, YAOI. CHP 3 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Lotto**

 **GINTAMA**

 **Rated M**

 **HijiGin**

 **WARN : AU, YAOI, AND I DON'T GIVE A ..!..**

 **Note : Saya akan berterima kasih sekali jika reviewer mengoreksi jika terjadi kesalahan bahasa inggris yang dipakai di dialog di fict ini!**

.

 **Tuhan, aku memenangkan tiket lotre kehidupan, tapi aku tidak menginginkan hadiahnya.**

 **Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**

 **.**

 **.**

Seseorang telah menyelesaikan adegan panasnya setelah dia klimaks di atas tubuh perempuan yang tidak berdaya akibat permainan luar biasanya di atas ranjang. _"For fuck sake, so this is what I should pay because I'm his heir?"_

" _What's wrong, Sakata-sama? Seems there's something that make you felt so awful tonight."_ Si perempuan tersenyum kepada lelaki yang barusan mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang peranakannya.

Menarik diri, orang yang disebut Tuan Sakata—oleh perempuan seksi tadi duduk di pinggir ranjang _king size_ sambil membuang kondom yang berisi cairan adamnya di dekat tempat sampah di sisi ranjang. _"You know, I'm really tired, Lisha."_ Pria dengan tubuh yang maskulin itu mengambil sebatang rokok yang berada di atas meja nakasnya.

Perempuan dengan rambut _blonde_ itu memeluk tubuh pria yang tadi memakai jasanya dengan manja _. "I didn't know if being rich is also trouble, Sakata-sama ."_

Menyulutkan pemantik api di rokok yang berada di bibirnya, dia menghisap rokok tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat dia menghembuskannya. Sambil memandang bulan yang mulai merangkak tinggi dari jendela hotel bintang tujuh yang dia pakai bersama dengan pelacur untuk bersenang-senang _. "Yeah, me too. Have everything in your hands, but you can't obtain your freedom because your hands busy to hold those shit. It's such pain in ass. If only i could release all."_

" _So why you don't do as you wish, Sakata-sama ?"_ Perempuan tadi tersenyum dari balik punggung tegap itu.

" _Do whatever I want huh?"_ Ulangnya lagi kepada Lisha, si pelacur. _"Thank you for tonight, Lisha. You're my budy. I'm really happy there's someone that I can talk to like you."_

Wanita berdada besar berdarah blasteran Eropa itu mengalungkan lengannya di leher Tuan Sakata. _"As long as you put your money in my pussy, then you're my budy, Gintoki..."_ Ucapnya sambil berbisik menggoda di telinga Gintoki.

.

.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi seisi ruangan Hall Ballroom Hotel Suite Crown merayakan berhasilnya perusahaan Sakata Inc. yang berhasil memuncaki prestasi dwi semester dalam penjualan minyak bumi dengan hasil dan target memuaskan.

Keberhasilan itu patut dirayakan karena setelah setahun kemarin mereka harus bersaing dengan perusahan-perusahaan besar lainnya untuk merebut posisi strategis di pemerintahan untuk memonopoli harga minyak di Negeri Sakura.

Keberhasilan ini tidak lepas dari kepimpinan Sakata Gintoki. Pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu baru saja memangku singgasana dinasti Sakata kira-kira lima tahun yang lalu. Singgasana yang diwariskan oleh ayahnya di umur yang semuda itu membuat beberapa orang pesimis akan kepimpinan bocah bau kencur itu.

Sang Ayah sangat membanggakan putra semata wayangnya. Tidak ada alasan kenapa dia tidak membanggakan Gintoki. Memilih Gintoki sebagai pemimpin Sakata Inc. pun bukan kesalahan walaupun beberapa anggota direksi menolaknya.

Namun karena buah tidak jatuh dari pohonnya, maka tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi Sakata Gintoki untuk menyajikan _atraksi_ untuk membungkam semua orang yang pernah meragukan dirinya. Dimulai dia harus menerima cemooh-cemooh dari karyawan yang mencibirnya karena dia hanya ' _penerus_ ' nama Sakata, dia membuktikan bahwa dia bukan hanya ' _penerus_ ' tapi juga orang yang berhak memakai nama besar Sakata.

Laki-laki dengan surai perak berdiri sambil bersandar dinding. _Tuxedo_ hitam, lengkap dengan dasi biru panjang begitu serasi dipakai oleh tubuhnya itu. Sambil menghirup wangi _champagne_ matanya menyapu ke hall ballroom di mana acara masih berlangsung.

"Sepertinya walaupun semua berjalan seperti apa yang kau ingingkan, kau tidak terlihat senang, Tuan Muda Sakata."

Seseorang dengan _suite_ biru tua dan dasi hitam mengganggu lamunan Direktur Muda Sakata Gintoki. Pria dengan rambut coklat muda dan juga berjanggut itu menyengir saat melihat atasannya pikirannya tidak berada di tempat pesta mewah itu.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu kalau hanya kita berdua, Zenzou. Panggil saja aku Gintoki." Ucapnya datar tanpa memperhatikan pria yang kira-kira umurnya lebih tua tujuh tahun darinya.

"Tapi 'kan sekarang kita tidak hanya berdua?" Senyumnya sambil melihat keadaan sekitar. Memang saat ini di Hall Ballroom bukan hanya ada mereka berdua.

Gintoki menghela nafas. "Bersyukurlah meja gelas wine agak jauh Zenzou. Kalau tidak botolnya akan kupukulkan ke kepalamu itu." Sarkas pria dengan rambut perak itu.

"Hey-hey santai, Tuan Muda Gintoki. Kalau kau memecahkan kepalaku kau tidak akan mendapatkan lagi asisten terbaik yang hidupnya diabdikan kepada Direkturnya. Lalu, bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Lisha- _chan_? Ahh seandainya aku punya uang banyak untuk menyewanya semalam." Zenzou mengeluh sambil melipat tangan.

Masih mematrikan mata di tengah keramaian, Gintoki mendengar kata-kata terakhir Zenzou mengenai keuangan. "Kau mengeluh tentang gajimu? Walaupun sebanyak apapun yang kau berikan pada Lisha, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyewanya."

Iris keabuan Zenzou menyelidik Direktur Muda itu. "Sebenarnya aku penasaran cukup lama, Gintoki."

"Hm?" Gintoki melirik ke arah Zenzou.

"Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Lisha- _chan_?" Walaupun hubungan mereka cukup dekat baik untuk pertunjukkan perusahaan, maupun di belakang layar, banyak yang dia tidak ketahui mengenai kehidupan Tuan Muda Sakata itu. Termasuk siapa Lisha untuk Gintoki.

Di antara semua wanita yang pernah tidur dengan Gintoki, hanya wanita bernama Lisha itu saja yang sering berbagi ranjang dengan orang yang dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Zenzou hanya mengenal Lisha sebagai wanita penghibur langganan Gintoki. Mungkinkah ada rasa yang dimiliki Gintoki kepada Lisha sehingga laki-laki tadi sempat memberinya peringatan kecil untuk tidak membeli jasa wanita penghibur itu?

Kalaupun ada, Zenzou turut senang karena akhirnya Gintoki memiliki kekasih, bisa melepas masa lajang, lalu menghasilkan keturunan lagi untuk nama besar Sakata.

Gintoki hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan asisten yang bekerja mulai sebelum dia diangkat menjadi dirut muda di perusahaan ayahnya. " _She is my cum dump_."

Ungkapan itu hanyalah bahasa kasaran Gintoki yang dia gunakan bahwa perempuan penghibur bernama Lisha itu adalah tempat di mana dia selalu mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya. Lisha adalah sahabat Gintoki saat mereka masih tinggal bersama di Jerman. Sebelum mengemban tugas berat menjadi dirut di usia yang masih sangat muda, Gintoki menetap di Jerman untuk menyelesaikan studinya.

Hubungan persahabatan pun masih berjalan dengan baik walaupun keduanya sudah berpisah. Karena merasa tidak ada seseorang yang bisa menggantikan sosok Lisha untuk dijadikan tempat curhat, dan tempat untuk melampiaskan nafsunya, dia sering memanggil wanita pirang itu secara khusus dari Jerman untuk tidur dan menuangkan keresahannya segalanya di atas ranjang.

Tentunya sebagai sahabat bagi Lisha, dan juga Zenzou. Mereka tidak boleh saling mencicipi _bekas_ satu sama lain. Jika Zenzou sungguh-sungguh menginginkan Lisha, maka dia mengizinkannya. Asalkan jangan menyentuh Lisha tanpa cinta.

Sudah cukup pernah terulang lima kali Gintoki menghajar dan hampir membunuh orang karena mereka menyakiti perasaan Lisha. Dia tidak ingin perempuan penjaja cinta sekaligus sahabatnya itu menderita batin karena cinta.

Dia tidak ingin Zenzou jadi korban keenamnya.

.

.

"Jadi apakah kau sudah memikirkan siapa kira-kira calon istrimu, Gintoki?" Pria paruh baya dengan guratan garis keriput kering diwajahnya itu menanyai calon menantu pada putra semata wayangnya.

Makan malam yang awalnya berjalan dengan khidmat kini mulai terganggu dengan pertanyaan dari pria yang duduk di seberang meja makannya saat ini.

Berhenti memotong daging _steak_ menu makan malamnya, Gintoki mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku masih mempertimbangkan banyak hal, ayah. Aku tidak sempat memikirkan hal seperti itu."

Pria tersebut terkekeh. "Yayaya. Kau begitu berdedikasi dengan pekerjaanmu, Gintoki. Ayah berterima kasih mengenai keberhasilanmu kemarin."

"Terima kasih, ayah." Gintoki berharap ayahnya itu tidak lagi melanjutkan topik perbincangan yang sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya ; Penerus Keturunan Keluarga.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika ayah yang mencarikannya untukmu? Akan ayah pilihkan yang terbaik dari yang terbaik untukmu, Gintoki."

Bola mata Gintoki mengerling. "Hentikan itu ayah. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang tidak bisa memutuskan sesuatu untuk diriku sendiri. Aku akan memilih pilihanku sendiri, dan akan menikahi orang yang aku cintai. " Tegasnya kepada ayahnya yang menawarkan perjodohan sebelah pihak itu.

Tentu saja Gintoki menolak. Menikah itu bukan urusan seperti orang tua yang membelikan pakaian yang akan dikenakan anaknya.

Dia menerima penolakan putranya. "Setelah semua yang ayah berikan padamu, Keluarga Sakata, kekayaan, kasih sayang padamu, kau bahkan tidak bisa menunaikan salah satu tugas penerus keluarga ini?" Cibirnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas _wine_ miliknya.

Lagi-lagi si ayah menggunakan kata-kata itu untuk memojokkannya. "Aku akan menemukannya. Jadi bersabarlah sebentar." Gintoki berusaha bertahan dengan apa yang bisa dia katakan saat ini.

"Kau tidak perlu mencintai seorang wanita untuk mendapatkan keturunan, Gintoki. Carilah wanita yang sederajat dengan kita. Nikahi, dan hamili dia. Jika anak itu sudah lahir, ceraikan dia dan rebut anak itu agar dia bisa meneruskan kekuasaan nama keluarga kita; Sakata." Pria tersebut menjelaskan bagaimana mudahnya mendapatkan keturunan untuk meneruskan ambisi kekuasaan Sakata dengan cara yang sama sekali keji.

Gintoki menggeretakkan giginya.

"Aku mengerti kenapa wanita itu memakai gaun hitam saat tidur di peti matinya, ayah." Nada sarkas dibalas atas cibiran yang keluar dari mulut orang tua Gintoki sendiri.

Terkekeh. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Gintoki berbicara tentang kematian mantan istrinya yang selama ini hidup menderita. Menderita? Jelas saja, ibu Gintoki difitnah oleh ayahnya sendiri dengan kasus perselingkuhan. Nyonya Sakata digugat cerai oleh suaminya sendiri, Tuan Sakata. Tuan besar Sakata itu menyiapkan aktor dan plot yang menjebak istrinya agar bisa menceraikannya dengan cara yang halus dan bersih.

Nyonya Sakata tidak mampu mempertahankan hak asuh Gintoki kecil yang saat itu berumur satu tahun. Karena dengan segalanya yang dimiliki Kepala Keluarga Sakata, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.

Gintoki mulai mempelajari kebenaran kenapa dia tidak memiliki ibu di sisinya saat beranjak dewasa. Bahwa semua yang terjadi itu adalah ulah ayahnya. Pada umur sepuluh tahun, dia sadar bahwa ayahnya menyingkirkan ibunya karena ambisi yang besar untuk membentuk dirinya menjadi boneka penerus nama raksasa itu.

Mencari-cari informasi sana sini mengenai keberadaan ibunya yang hilang, akhirnya dia menemukan bahwa wanita malang tersebut tinggal di desa di luar kota Tokyo.

Bermodal nekad untuk lari dari kediaman Sakata dan berada dekat dengan ibunya, dia pergi seorang diri tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya maupun pengurus di sana. Namun pencariannya sia-sia, orang yang diharapkan bisa dijadikan untuk tempat pelariannya ternyata sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu pasca perceraian.

Orang-orang menyebut bahwa mantan Nyonya Sakata itu meninggal bunuh diri dengan menggunakan pakaian pengantin yang dahulu adalah pemberian ayah Gintoki, dan menodai warna putihnya dengan cat hitam.

"Karena dia membenciku Gintoki?" Tanya si ayah kepada putranya yang berusaha meredam kemarahannya.

Gintoki berdiri dari kursinya, dan meninggalkan makan malamnya yang baru dinikmati satu suapan. "Kau bisa pikirkan sendiri, ayah."

.

Di kamarnya, Gintoki sedang merenungi nasibnya yang tidak seberuntung _manusia_ kebanyakan. Duduk menghadap balkon sambil menikmati gelapnya malam tanpa penerangan di kamar pribadinya. Setiap jendela di kamarnya dibuka lebar-lebar agar angin malam dan cahaya bulan bisa masuk ke dalam sana. Untuk bisa menerangi setiap sisi gelap tempatnya terkurung saat ini.

Dia berharap sinar bulan juga mampu menyinari salah satu sudut hatinya yang saat ini begitu gelap. Bukan tanpa alasan kalau di situ adalah tempat yang paling gelap di dalam jiwanya. Mulai dari rasa kesepian kehilangan seorang ibu, harus mencerna didikan keras seorang ayah yang serakah akan kekuasaan, kebebasan sebagai manusia yang terkungkung dalam jeruji nama Sakata, dan banyak hal.

Ingin segera rasanya dia mengakhiri kehidupannya, dan bereinkarnasi lagi menjadi manusia biasa yang memulai kehidupan dari kesederhanaan.

Di tengah-tengah khusyuk memikirkan betapa malang nasibnya, tiba-tiba dering ponsel Gintoki berbunyi di atas meja nakas.

"Eh?"

Tuan muda Sakata itu beranjak dari kursi santainya menuju ke meja nakas. Dia pun langsung mengambil ponselnya. Terlihat nama Lisha di layar ponselnya tersebut.

Menggeser tombol terima telfon.

" _Yo, what's up fucker."_ Sapa Gintoki dari seberang kepada Lisha.

/" _Yo bro. How are you doing?"_ / Tanggap Lisha yang sedang berada di rumahnya, Jerman.

Mendapatkan telfon dari sahabatnya, membuat perenungan sedih tadi sedikit mulai terlupakan. " _I'm fine. What's wrong? You rarely call me first."_

Memainkan rambut pirangnya, Lisha melanjutkan telfonnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. _/"_ _Did you remember if you said you're tired of being the successor of the Sakata family?"/_

" _You know that very well Lisha. I don't think we should countinue that shit."_ Jawab Gintoki berusaha menghindari topik menurunkan moodnya untuk berbicara.

Bisa ditebak oleh Lisha dari suara Gintoki, sahabatnya itu benar-benar putus asa mengenai kehidupannya. _/"Seriously, Gintoki. Don't ever think about suicide to solve your 's just make another problem for me!"/_ Lisha tahu mungkin ini adalah titik terendah Gintoki memiliki keinginan untuk hidup setelah ayahnya memaksa Gintoki agar segera menikah.

" _If i'm dead, why it's problem for you?"_ Suara si surai perak itu terdengar sedikit memelas dan pasrah. Bahkan jika dia mati dia hanya akan menyusahkan sahabatnya.

 _/"Why? Because i still need your dick and your money off course! Oh my gosh, Gintoki! Because i'm your friend, motherducker!"/_ Lisha kesal dengan patah arangnya Gintoki. /" _Listen, you dumbass. If you were dead it's impossible for me to forget how much i owe to you."/_ Lisha tersenyum di ujung telfon mengingat betapa banyaknya kebaikan yang dia terima dari anak orang kaya tersebut.

 _/"_ _I want you to live and remind me to pay my debts_ _. I will pay it, Gintoki. Including to save your ass right now."/_

Perkataan Lisha yang barusan menyentuh perasaanya.

 _/"I just come with an idea that maybe can help you to get out from there. Hella, perhaps this idea is outta from your skull." /_ Lisha memberi sinyal bahwa dirinya memiliki ide yang kemungkinan bisa membantu sahabatnya.

Mendengarkan perempuan itu berbicara, seperti ada secercah harapan yang bisa dia lihat di ujung sana. _"What's that?"_ Gintoki terdengar antusias mengenai ide sahabatnya itu.

 _/"_ _Why do not you act as if you're gay?_ _? Possibly when that old man finds out if you are gay, he will reliquinsh you form Sakata's family name and boom! You got your human sense back, and off course your freedom..."/_

" _The fuck...Lisha you're kidding right?"_ Seketika sepasang manik marun Gintoki melebar mendengar ide dari Lisha yang membuatnya terperangah.

Saran yang diberikan sahabatnya kemarin — Lisha membuat Gintoki tidak habis pikir dia harus berpura-pura menjadi gay untuk lari dari tanggung jawabnya untuk memberikan keturunan calon penerus Keluarga Sakata. Tapi apa yang dikatakan si pirang itu benar mengenai pilihannya berakting sebagai gay menjadi salah satu jalan pintas agar dia bisa dicoret dari dalam daftar keluarga Sakata .

Pertama, dia tidak ingin menikah.

Kedua, dia ingin lepas dari belenggu nama Sakata.

Ketiga, dia ingin hidup bebas layaknya manusia biasa yang menikmati kehidupannya.

" _That little cunt_..." Gintoki tertawa kecil menerima saran Lisha yang sepertinya patut untuk dicoba.

.

.

 _ **To Be Countinued**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lotto**

 **GINTAMA**

 **Rated M**

 **HijiGin**

 **WARN : AU, YAOI, AND I DON'T GIVE A ..!..**

 **Note : Saya akan berterima kasih sekali jika reviewer mengoreksi jika terjadi kesalahan bahasa inggris yang dipakai di dialog di fict ini!**

 **AN : Khusus chapter dua ini untuk intro Hijikata, jadi sementara Gintoki ngga ada di chapter ini.**

 **Think this *may* be become** ** **bi-sex** Hijikata lol**

 **REPLY!**

 **dirty-notso-littleshit : Ahh thank you so much! Please enjoy this chp 2!**

 **Rinki : Zeeb udah dibaiki! Sekali-kali mami jadi tipe anak durhaka wkwkwk.**

 **Hinter EBrille : Ngga papa ngga dijelasin, yang penting Hinter bisa nikmatin ceritanya lol.**

 **livanna shin : Zeeeb! Udah lanjut bu!**

 **Terima kasih yang udah reply!**

 **.**

 **Tuhan, aku memenangkan tiket lotre kehidupan, tapi aku tidak menginginkan hadiahnya.**

 **Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hi-Hijikata- _kun_...!"

Perempuan yang berbaring di bawahnya mengerejap nikmat saat laki-laki yang berada di atasnya mengirimnya ke langit ke tujuh setelah pelepasan tertingginya. Disusul oleh lelaki bernama Hijikata di atasnya yang juga mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, perempuan itu kembali memakai pakaiannya. Dia tersenyum manis kepada Hijikata yang masih belum mengenakan apapun kecuali celana panjang yang tidak dia lepas saat berhubungan badan tadi. Tubuh yang begitu perkasa dan juga menggoda itu membuat siapapun betah untuk bermanja-manja di atasnya. Tidak terkecuali wanita itu. Sayang sekali kali ini dia harus segera pergi dari dekapan Hijikata.

Tidak lupa dia memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat.

"Lain kali, hubungi aku jika kau membutuhkan uang, Hijikata- _kun_." Perempuan dengan tampang _high class_ itu menyentuh pipi pria muda nan tampan yang sudah memuaskan dirinya tadi.

Mengangguk sopan, Hijikata mengiyakan perkataan wanita dengan dress merah itu. "Terima kasih, Nyonya. Itu juga berlaku untuk Anda. Jika Anda membutuhkan saya, silahkan hubungi saya."

Perempuan berumur tiga puluhan itu meninggalkan Hijikata di ambang pintu hotel bernomer 403 di Hotel Suite Crown tempatnya berdagang _jasa_ untuk kaum hawa yang membutuhkan sentuhan lelaki jantan untuk kepuasan lahir dan batin itu.

Dia kembali ke dalam kamar setelah _navy_ miliknya sudah tidak lagi melihat pelanggannya di lorong hotel. Berbaring di atas ranjang, Hijikata melirik amplop cokelat yang dia dapatkan wanita berumur tadi. Dia lalu mengambil bungkusan cokelat persegi panjang yang tadi sempat dia lemparkan di atas kasur _king size_ -nya.

"Kalau aku tahu menjual diri bisa menyelamatkan kalian berdua..."

.

.

Di bandara internasional Tokyo, perempuan dengan rambut pirang bergelombang menggeret kopernya. Perempuan berdarah Jerman itu kembali lagi ke Negeri Sakura untuk seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya, Gintoki?

Dengan _high heels_ -nya dia melangkah dengan anggun keluar dari ruang kedatangan. Di depan pelataran ruang kedatangan. Dia mengangkat pergelangan tangannya. Jam tangan bermerek _Channel_ berharga ratusan ribu dolar itu menunjukkan angka sembilan di jarum kecilnya. Saat akan berdecak kesal, karena sekiranya dia akan lebih lama menunggu kedatangan orang itu tapi tiba-tiba mobil dengan merek _Koenigsegg Agera R_ berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

Tidak lama kaca mobil itu pun turun.

" _Did i late, dear sister?"_

" _I sure want to kick your ass if you were late, asshole."_

Akhirnya keduanya pun pergi ke hotel langganan pewaris nama Sakata yaitu hotel Suite Crown untuk menitipkan Lisha di sana. Tidak mungkin untuk Gintoki menginapkan Lisha di rumahnya. Dia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu juga menjadi korban ambisi membabi buta ayahnya.

Bahkan pernah sang ayah berujar; tak masalah baginya untuk Gintoki menikahi seorang pelacur, selama dia bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Tapi tentu ayah dari si rambut perak itu akan sesegera mungkin untuk melenyapkan wanita dengan status hina tersebut.

Jangankan dengan status pelacur, wanita berkelas seperti alamarhum ibu Gintoki pun dilenyapkan begitu saja demi mendapatkan pewaris untuk keluarga raksasa itu.

Setelah sampai di kamar hotel bernomer 705, di mana Lisha akan tinggal sementara di Jepang, keduanya berbicara seperti biasa selayaknya seperti seorang sahabat.

" _So you want me to search that person_?" Lisha membuka kaleng bir yang sebelumnya dia beli di supermarket pinggir jalan tadi.

Gintoki yang bersandar di dinding jendela hotel mengiyakan. " _Yeah. 'Cause you are good with that kind of business_."

Menenggak bir yang tadi dia buka, Lisha menganggukkan kepalanya. Tentu pengalaman Lisha begitu banyak jika harus dipertemukan oleh dunia malam seperti itu. Perempuan dengan manik safir itu juga ahli membaca kepribadian orang walaupun dia juga sering apes dalam hubungan percintaan.

Si pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya. " _Okay_. _Do you have any specific criteria for your partner in crime-to be_?"

" _You know what the best for your best friend, Lisha. I'll leave it to ya."_

Bibir mungil berwarna merah jambu itu menarik senyumnya. _"Don't worry, this is i'm good at."_

.

.

Mencari laki-laki yang hidup dari dunia malam untuk memuaskan birahi untuknya memang perkara yang mudah untuknya. Tapi kali ini dia harus mencari laki-laki yang bisa diajak untuk bekerja sama demi menyelamatkan sahabat peraknya. Dan itu masalah yang lain.

Segelas _Chivas Regal_ di tangannya, Lisha menyicipi salah satu minuman beralkohol favoritnya itu. Bar yang berada di Hotel Crown Suite kali ini menjadi tempat si pirang bergelombang itu mencari calon rekan kerja Gintoki. Pastinya orang itu haruslah orang yang _baik._ Menikmati minumannya, tiba-tiba sepasang safir biru lautnya mengekor kepada sosok laki-laki dengan _suite_ hitam yang lewat di belakangnya bersama seorang pengunjung wanita.

Dari jauh, Lisha melihat pria tampan itu sedang dicium pipinya oleh seorang perempuan yang kira-kira umurnya lebih tua. Lalu tidak lama perempuan itu memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat yang diyakini olehnya bahwa itu adalah uang hasil kerja si lelaki tadi.

Sebagai rasa terima kasih, pria dengan surai gelap itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Lisha yang melihat kejadian itu sedikit terkejut. Laki-laki itu masih memiliki sopan santun rupanya!

Ini aneh baginya.

Setelah mengantarkan pelanggannya ke pintu keluar, Hijikata kembali ke dalam bar sekaligus tempat hiburan malam itu. Beristirahat sebentar di meja bar yang sama dengan Lisha untuk memesan minuman. Masih merasakan hangatnya alkohol yang lewat dari tenggorokannya, Lisha tidak hentinya memandang pemuda yang menangkap pandangannya itu.

" _Red Label_ ," sebut Hijikata pada si bartender.

Memangku wajahnya, Lisha tersenyum nakal pada Hijikata. ' _Seems this one worth to try..._ ', perempuan berdarah Jerman itu menghampiri Hijikata yang di sebelah kirinya masih ada satu bangku kosong. " _Excuse me_ , _may i sit in here_?"

Hijikata menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Walaupun dentuman musik lumayan keras, telinganya masih bisa mendengar ada seseorang yang menyapanya. Navy itu sedikit mengembang saat melihat perempuan berwajah kebarat-baratan itu menghampirinya. Perempuan dengan _mini dress_ berwarna _royale blue_ itu menangkap perhatiannya.

Seringkali Hijikata mampir kemari untuk melayani tamu-tamunya, tapi baru kali ini dia melihat Lisha di bar sekaligus klub malam hotel ini.

" _Please miss_ ," Hijikata tersenyum ramah dan mempersilahkan Lisha untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Lisha pun duduk di bangku samping kiri Hijikata. " _Are you free now_? _Sorry bothering you while you still rest like this_."

Sejujurnya Hijikata agak gelagapan saat ada orang asing yang berbicara dengannya. Karena dia tidak terlalu fasih berbahasa inggris. Tapi dia berusaha semampunya menjawab apa pertanyaan Lisha. " _No problem, miss. Theres something i can help you with_?"

Senyum nakal nan menggoda itu pun terbit dari bibir yang terpulaskan lipstik merah di atasnya. _"I need you to come in my_ — _"_

 _._

 _._

Di kamar hotel tempat Lisha tinggal sementara, kini keduanya duduk sambil berhadapan. Hotel yang menyerupai apartemen mewah itu memiliki ruang tamu yang cukup luas untuk ditinggali sendiri. Hijikata pun terperangah melihat kamar sekelas VVIP di Hotel Suite Crown. Biasanya umtuk kamar sekelas VVIP di hotel termegah seantero Jepang ini hanya di sewa untuk kalangan keluarga pejabat pemerintahan, atau tamu-tamu terhormat dari luar negeri.

" _Don't be so stiff. Make yourself at home."_ Lisha masih di _mini bar_ mengambil sebuah botol dari rak penyimpanan _wine_.

Hijikata gugup untuk kali pertamanya dia masuk di kamar super duper mewah dengan fasilitas VVIP seperti ini. Sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari, Lisha kembali ke ruang tamu di mana Hijikata masih duduk manis di sana.

" _So, i want you to introducing yourself."_ Lisha memerintah Hijikata dengan wajah yang ramah.

Hijikata tidak mengerti apa yang diminta perempuan yang dipikirnya butuh jasanya untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan duniawi. Memperkenalkan diri? Apakah ini bagian dari _foreplay_? Tapi dia kemari karena dengan tujuan untuk melayani calon pelanggan yang akan membeli jasanya. Dia tidak punya hak untuk menolak. Apalagi hanya untuk berkenalan.

" _I'm Hijikata Toushiro_ ," jawabnya sambil mempertahankan tanda tanya yang ada di kepalanya.

" _I see. Hijikata-kun right?_ _Your age honey_?"

" _22."_

Si pirang tidak menyangka bahwa umur Hijikata jauh lebih muda daripada dirinya maupun Gintoki. Kalau dilihat-lihat dari rupa menawan Hijikata, mungkin banyak yang berpikir anak itu sebaya dengannya. _"Wow, you're so young!"_ Lisha membuka botol _Bollinger Rose_ dan menuangkannya di dalam gelas bertangkai yang ada di atas meja tamunya.

' _Perempuan ini... dia orang kaya ya?Apa dia simpanan pejabat?'_ NavyHijikata melihat gelas _wine_ itu sudah hampir penuh terisi oleh _champagne_ yang barusan dituangkan oleh si tuan rumah.

Lisha menggeser gelas _wine_ berisi _champagne_ itu ke arah Hijikata. " _Here we go."_ Dia mempersilahkan hidangannya pada laki-laki penghibur yang baru dia temui di bar tadi.

Kepala hitam itu sedikit menunduk. " _Thank you, Miss_."

" _You're really cute, Hijikata-kun_." Lisha menuangkan _champagne_ ke gelasnya sendiri yang masih kosong. " _Just call me Lisha_. _I'm Lisha Heartnet. No need formalities. I'm nobody in here._ " Dengan kakinya yang jenjang, dia menyilangkan kakinya. Memperlihatkan betis indah yang tersingkap dari gaun malam mini yang dipakai perempuan itu.

" _Thank you, Lisha_."

Setelah gelasnya terisi dengan _champagne_ , Lisha meletakkan botol yang sudah berkurang isinya di samping gelasnya. _"Seems you're diffrent from any man that i saw tonight in that club. Isn't that true, Hijikata-kun?"_

" _Yes, i..."_

Lisha mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan Hijikata berbicara. Sesuai dengan instruksi perempuan berambut pirang itu, dia memutus ucapannya. " _I know what you're doing, Hijikata-kun. We're in same boat afterall."_ Lisha menyicip sedikit _champagne_ yang barusan dia tuangkan sendiri.

Garnet opal milik laki-laki bersurai hitam itu sedikit membulat. ' _Apa maksudnya?_ '

" _Forget that. Can we talk like we were friends? I need someone who i can to talk to."_ Senyum Lisha dengan permintaanya. _"You also can rest here. I'm feel bad cause you should rest after you doing your job, but i'm interuppted you back then."_

Pria berumur dua puluhan itu merasa sedikit aneh dengan permintaan wanita berwarga negara Jerman tersebut. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain melayani pelanggannya yang cantik itu. Ini kali pertamanya dia menerima pelanggan yang tidak menginginkan jasanya untuk memuaskan nafsu birahi yang didambakan oleh wanita, seperti wanita lain yang selalu dia temui tiap malam.

Lisha hanya menginginkan dirinya untuk berbicara tentang kehidupannya.

.

.

::Empat hari kemudian::

" _But Lisha, this is too much..."_ Hijikata menerima segepok uang dengan nominal sepuluh ribu yen yang berjumlah empat ratus ribu yen. Pria yang semalam suntuk menemani sahabat Gintoki itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia terima. " _Beside i didn't do anything to you last night... and again_ — _"_

" _No worries, baby. I'm happy that we have conversation last night. Believe that, maybe you also bored with your work right?"_ Lisha dengan santainya membuka pakaian di depan Hijikata yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

Ini tidak benar, pikir Hijikata.

Perempuan ini memintanya datang ke kamarnya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Dia tidak melakukan apapun kecuali berbicara tentang kehidupannya. Lisha tidak meminta dirinya untuk melayaninya, atau perbuatan semacam itu. Lisha hanya mendengarkannya berbicara.

Dan yang lebih tidak benar lagi, setiap malam pertemuan mereka, Lisha memberikan uang yang jumlahnya sampai ratusan ribu yen. Jumlah uang yang diterima olehnya tentu bukan jumlah yang sedikit bagi pria yang bekerja di dunia malam yang serba gemerlap itu. Jika tamu lain hanya bisa memberikannya sampai lima ribu sampai sepuluh ribu yen, tapi Lisha memberinya lebih dan banyak daripada itu.

Hijikata masih duduk di ranjang Lisha. Dia masih tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh wanita cantik berambut pirang yang saat ini berdiri dengan jarak kira-kira tiga meter darinya. Sejujurnya dia merasa tidak enak jika hal ini akan terus berlangsung.

" _Lisha, maybe theres something you want me to do_?" Tanya si lelaki bersurai gelap itu kepada Lisha. _"This is wrong. You always gave me money when i'm not do anything to you. At least, if theres something i can help, please just tell me."_

Lisha yang berdiri di depan lemari pakaian hanya diam. Lalu dia tersenyum dan membalik tubuhnya. _"What are you talking about, Hijikata-kun? Isn't that honesty is not cheap? So what's wrong if i gave you few bucks?"_

Entah kenapa Hijikata merasa dengan cerita kehidupannya yang jujur menjadikan dirinya hanya bahan iba untuk Lisha. Laki-laki dengan tubuh proposional nan menggoda itu menaruh uang yang barusan saja dia terima dari si pirang di meja nakas. Dia menghela nafas pelan sambil berjalan menuju ke arah Lisha yang masih setia berdiri bak _manequin_ yang belum dipakaikan apapun di tubuhnya.

" _Lisha, i'm really grateful to your concern for me. And you're really nice person. But i'm felt pissed because you didn't tell me what i should i do for you. I'm a man you know and i_ —"

Tangan Lisha menyentuh wajah pria yang selisih tingginya dua puluh senti darinya itu. " _Actually i really want your's in mine. I want that so badly, Hijikata-kun_. _Just thinking about you make me want to fuck yours_."

Hijikata segera menyambar leher putih nan mulus milik Lisha dan menciumnya. Menyesap aroma mawar yang begitu sensual untuk wanita seksi yang ramah dan baik hati itu. Lisha pun tidak menolak kecupan-kecupan sementara yang mampir di lehernya oleh Hijikata. Tangan kokoh Hijikata menjelajah di setiap lekukan tubuh perempuan yang diam-diam sudah mencuri hatinya itu.

Yah, siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan Lisha?

Dia memiliki semua klasifikasi perempuan idaman yang diinginkan laki-laki.

Cantik, kaya, baik hati, jelas itu semua dambaan laki-laki manapun menginginkan perempuan seperti Lisha.

Tapi berbeda dengan Hijikata. Dia merasa ada kesamaan dirinya dengan Lisha. Hal itu benar-benar mirip. Sehingga Hijikata merasa Lisha adalah bagian dari dirinya yang lain.

" _So why you didn't tell me faster?I also want to put dick inside your pussy, and make you scream my name."_

" _Because i need you to fuck someone else world."_

Hijikata melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Lisha. " _Someone else_?"

Kini giliran tangan Lisha yang menjelajahi tubuh perkasa Hijikata yang begitu membuatnya lapar mata. Dada bidang Hijikata yang terpampang jelas di depan mata. Jari-jari lentiknya bermain di atas sana. Lisha pun mendongakkan kepalanya ke pria pekerja malam itu.

" _I need you to fuck Sakata Gintoki's world... Hijikata-kun_..."

.

.

 _ **To Be Countinued**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lotto**

 **Rated M**

 **HijiGin**

 **WARN : AU, YAOI, I DON'T GIVE A ..!..**

 **AN : Mohon jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mengoreksi kata-kata yang salah, karena di sini saya juga masih belajar :D**

 **HYAAAAA! AKHIRNYA BISA KEMBALI MELANJUTKAN HASRAT TERPENDAM SETELAH VAKUM UNTUK MENG-CLEANERKAN PIKIRAN, JIWA, DAN RAGA! Mohon maaf sekali karena kemarin-kemarin benar-benar takada NAFSU untuk menulis, dan karena satu dan lain hal.**

 **But I'M BACK, BITCHES!**

 **REPLY :**

 **Hellonee-san : Hahaha makasih sarannya. Maaf, saya lebih suka update di fanfict :3**

 **Scalytta : Huhu plis koreksikan misal ada yang salah, jadi diriku bisa memperbaikinyaa TTwTT**

 **livanna shin : Yeey sudah ketemu di chapter ini :D**

 **Guest : Maaf harus bersabar (sekali), mulai dari bulan September sampe sekarang bau di update XD**

 **ana : Yes please!**

 **Thanks buat yang sudah sempat mbaca dan ngereply 3**

 **Special thanks for my beloved sister Gitalara F.S!**

 **.**

 **Tuhan, aku memenangkan tiket lotre kehidupan, tapi aku tidak menginginkan hadiahnya.**

 **Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**

 **.**

.

Suara dering ponsel memecah konsentrasi pria perak yang sedang memperhatikan kata-kata yang berbaris di kertas putih di atas mejanya. Melirik ke arah ponsel yang barusan saja berbunyi. Sebenarnya dia malas untuk mengangkat panggilan masuk yang entah dari siapa itu. Tapi dia mengabaikan rasa malas itu. Mungkin saja seseorang yang penting seperti staff yang sedang dia tugaskan di Okinawa sekarang.

Saat mengambil ponsel yang berada di sisi mejanya, dia melihat nama Lisha yang tertera di layar.

Ya, dia harus mengangkat telfon itu.

 _/"Good afternoon, Sakata-sama! How are you today?"/_ Sapa Lisha ceria saat panggilan telfon miliknya diangkat oleh Gintoki.

Pria yang mengenakan kaca mata baca itu menghela nafas. _"You just made my day worse than before, bitch."_

 _/"Is that your way to thank me after i've helped you, huh?"/_ Perempuan pirang yang merupakan sahabat karib Gintoki sedang protes di ujung sana.

" _You just slept all day and didn't gave me report or something, and i should say thanks to you? Say to my ass."_ Tukas Gintoki setelah mendecih dengan apa yang barusan Lisha katakan.

Lisha bangkit dari ranjang _king size_ -nya berjalan menuju kaca kamar hotel yang sudah dia tempati selama seminggu belakangan. _/"Calm your tits down, Gintoki. I found right person for your partner in crime."/_

Pupil merah delima itu mendelik. Pemilik nama besar Sakata itu tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia lalu menyandarkan punggung tegapnya ke sandaran kursi dengan santai. Dia merasa bisa rileks untuk sejenak. Dia pejamkan kelopak mata yang sedari tadi lelah karena harus bekerja untuk memenuhi nafsu duniawi si ayah.

" _I will give my thank to your bank account later_ ," lanjut Gintoki kepada Lisha dengan suara yang lembut.

.

.

Malam harinya, Gintoki memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke Kediaman Sakata. Dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kepala Keluarga Sakata yang termahsyur itu. Cukup melelahkan hari yang dihadapinya bertemu dengan klien-klien yang membutuhkan kerja sama kontrak untuk membangun perusahaan-perusahaan kecil mereka. Sebenarnya tanpa bantuan dari perusahaan-perusahaan kecil seperti itu, Sakata Corp. bisa berdiri dengan gagah di antara ribuan perusahaan yang berdiri di Jepang sana.

Namun Gintoki sadar betul tentang sesuatu. Dia tidak bisa mengabaikan sesuatu yang kecil namun berpotensi menjadi kekuatan yang besar di masa depan. Setidaknya, jika perusahaan skala kecil itu bisa menjadi sekutu di bawah naungannya, kelak ke depan dia berharap akan mendapat timbal balik yang setimpal dengan apa yang dia berikan.

Walaupun jika suatu saat mereka berkhianat nanti, melenyapkan mereka adalah hal yang mudah bagi Gintoki. Karena laki-laki bersurai perak itu mempunyai berbagai macam cara untuk menghukum siapapun yang berani berkhianat padanya.

Sekecil apapun sebuah kerikil, itu merupakan salah satu bagian penting untuk membagun jalan ke masa depannya yang kokoh.

Langkah kaki Gintoki menuju dengan pasti ke kamar bernomor 403 di Hotel Suite Crown. Sepasti dirinya menemukan sesuatu alat yang bisa dia manfaatkan untuk meninggalkan masa depannya yang terkurung di sangkar emas Sakata.

Tidak perlu mengatakan permisi, Gintoki membuka kode kunci pintu masuk ruangan yang ditinggali sahabat wanitanya yang sudah tinggal di sana kurang lebih seminggu.

Gintoki lalu mendorong pintu kamar hotel. " _I'm coming, Lisha_."

Menyapu ke seluruh sudut ruangan, tidak ada tampak wanita berdarah Jerman itu di ruangan tengah. Si kepala perak itu berpikir mungkin Lisha masih berada di pub dan diskotik bagian lantai bawah hotel. Dengan cueknya, Gintoki melemparkan jas _black jet-_ nya ke kursi tamu. Lalu dia membuka kemeja yang seharian ini dia kenakan. Nampak otot-otot khas laki-laki yang terpampang dengan indahnya membungkus tulang belulang pria yang saat ini menginjak umur dua puluh tujuh itu. Menanggalkan kemejanya, Gintoki juga menanggalkan celana kerja yang dia pakai. Hanya menyisakan boxer hitam yang dia kenakan.

Dia ingin segera beristirahat. Walaupun kemungkinan Lisha akan mengganggu tidurnya karena dia butuh _jatah_ dari Gintoki.

Tapi persetan. Mungkin saja Lisha sudah semingguan ini tidak memberi kabar karena sibuk _main_ dengan gigolo-gigolo yang menjajakan diri di tempat hiburan malam yang disediakan oleh Hotel Suite Crown.

Tubuh itu sengaja dilemparkannya dengan santai ke ranjang. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan rasa nyaman tidur sebebas ini di dunianya.

Baru akan memejamkan mata, terdengar ada suara pintu terbuka. Dia malas menyambut siapa yang datang ke kamar Lisha. Paling juga itu Lisha sendiri. Tidak mungkin ada orang lain selain Lisha atau dirinya yang tahu kode kunci pintu kamar yang disewa oleh Gintoki.

" _Gintoki?_ " Terlihat banyak tas belanja di tangan Lisha. Tentunya tas belanja yang saat ini berada di tangannya bukan keluar dari toko dengan selera fashion yang rendah.

Gintoki menyahut malas, " _What?_ "

Lisha menaruh segala apa yang dia beli di atas meja ruang tamu. " _I didn't know if you came in here,"_ dia melihat Gintoki tengkurap tanpa menoleh padanya _. "Good timing. I need to explain to you about this person asap._ "

Kuping Gintoki berdenyut. " _This person? Who?"_

Walaupun malas-malasan, tapi akhirnya Gintoki duduk lagi di atas ranjang mendengarkan penjelasan Lisha. Mengenai orang yang akan diajak kerja sama olehnya.

Sebuah foto berada di tangan Gintoki saat ini. Foto dari Hijikata Toushiro. _"This person that you reccomended for me?"_

" _Yes. He is qualifed. Just tell him the instruction. I believe he is good in act._ " Lisha mengeluarkan baju-bajunya dari almari yang berada di samping ranjang. " _I'm sorry Gintoki. I should leave tomorrow morning because my darling now in bad condition."_

Gintoki terkejut mendengar kabar mengenai putri Lisha. " _Eh?! Seriously?! Why you didn't tell me sooner? I could find ticket for you and you didn't need to wait for tomorrow._ "

" _My mom just called me few hours ago, and told me if my princess have been cold since yesterday. She thought it's just ordinary fever, but now her fever worse than before. I need to see her. "_ Lisha menarik koper yang dia simpan di bawah ranjang.

 _My darling,_ dan _My Princess,_ adalah sebutan sayang perempuan yang sudah berkali-kali dikecewakan oleh lelaki brengsek itu kepada putri kandungnya. Lovely— nama anak Lisha dari hasil buah cintanya dari salah satu laki-laki yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan mencampakkan dirinya begitu saja. Sampai saat ini tidak jelas kemana perginya laki-laki yang pernah dihajar oleh Gintoki karena pernah membuat Lisha menangis.

Ya jelas saja Gintoki naik pitam, bagaimana tidak? Lisha ditinggalkan begitu saja saat si laki-laki kurang ajar itu tahu kalau Lisha hamil karena perbuatannya. Lisha adalah sahabat sehidup semati bagi Gintoki, mungkin bisa dibilang mereka kembar namun lahir dari rahim dan ibu yang berbeda, tidak terima kalau sahabatnya dibuang begitu saja tanpa pertanggung jawaban yang jelas.

Akhirnya Lisha mengalah, dan membiarkan laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkannya. Padahal Gintoki tahu benar wanita dengan rambut pirang itu mencintai ayah Lovely dengan tulus. Tapi cinta yang besar dan kasih sayang yang tulus menjamin orang itu akan tetap setia mendampinginya.

Karena tidak bisa mengabaikan Lisha dan bayi yang dikandungnya, maka saat itu Gintoki yang bertanggung jawab memenuhi semua kebutuhan hidup Lovely. Setiap bulan si perak itu mengirimkan uang untuk putri Lisha yang kini sudah menginjak umur tiga tahun. Dia pun tidak pelit untuk membagi masa depan yang pasti untuk balita cantik itu.

Gintoki sudah menyiapkan dana puluhan juta dolar untuk masa depan Lovely. Dia ingin Lovely tumbuh sebagai anak pandai, cerdas, berpendidikan tinggi, dan bermartabat. Sehingga Lovely bisa mengangkat derajat ibunya yang sudah dibuang mentah-mentah oleh si ayah kurang ajar yang telah mengabaikannya bahkan sebelum dia lahir.

Sebenarnya Gintoki ingin lebih banyak berbicara lagi dengan Lisha mengenai laki-laki ini, tapi sebagai seorang kawan dia tidak bisa memaksa Lisha lebih lama tinggal karena putri semata wayangnya tengah sakit. Dia tidak ingin Lisha mengabaikan anak perempuan yang begitu dicintai olehnya.

Karena dia tahu, Lovely membutuhkan ibunya.

" _Don't worry Gintoki, he is nice person. I already told him about our plans. I just told him the bigger picture, and he understands it. But it would be nice if you also talk to him and explain the details what your plan and expectation from him."_ Lisha tahu bahwa ada keraguan yang tergurat di wajah Gintoki saat dia selesai memasukkan semua pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

Selesai itu dia lalu duduk di samping ranjang menemani Gintoki yang masih asik dengan pandangannya ke kertas foto.

Gintoki masih memperhatikan foto Hijikata. Iris ruby itu menerawang potret laki-laki yang mempunyai kharisma dari garis matanya yang lurus.

" _Wish me luck, sister_..."

Wanita bersurai pirang tadi bersandar di bahu Gintoki. " _I'm always..._ "

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan Lisha kembali terbang ke Jerman, _Koenigsegg Agera R_ Gintoki melaju di aspal jalan Tokyo dengan kecepatan sedang. Dia melirik ke jarum jam yang berputar di jam tangan miliknya. Waktu sudah sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.14 pagi. Belum terlalu siang untuk ukuran Gintoki sarapan pagi. Tadi dia tidak sempat sarapan karena harus mengantar sahabatnya ke bandara dulu. Padahal sebelumnya Lisha menolak untuk diantarkan Gintoki.

Namun seperti biasa, penyakit menyerupai _siscon-_ nya sedikit kumat.

Karena belum ada pikiran untuk kembali ke rumahnya sendiri, Gintoki masih berpikir untuk jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu. Sambil memikirkan apa dan di mana dia akan makan. Si otak dan perut yang sudah keroncongan ini sudah menentukan hasil kesepakatan. Mereka bersinkronisasi memilih kedai _fast food_ untuk sarapan pagi Gintoki.

Sekali-sekali makan _junk food_ untuk sarapan kan tidak apa-apa 'kan?

Kuda besi itu beralih ke jalan utama Tokyo untuk menemukan restoran cepat saji.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, sekarang Pangeran Sakata itu sudah menapakkan kakinya di depan kedai _Mc Donald_ yang buka dua puluh empat jam. Hanya mengenakan pakaian sederhana seperti kaum _pribumi_ membuatnya tidak terlalu kelihatan mencolok dari yang lain. Celana _jeans_ biru dongker, blazer _jeans_ hitam, dan kaus oblong putih. Saat dia berjalan-jalan di luar, dia melepaskan identitasnya sebagai penerus nama raksasa Sakata yang kekuatannya sepertiga dari keseluruhan kekuatan ekonomi negeri sakura tersebut.

Dia hanya Gintoki yang saat ini menikmati menit-menit kehidupan sederhana layaknya manusia biasa.

Berhalang kacamata minus setengah yang dipakai, Gintoki yang sedari tadi asik dengan ponselnya kini berada di antrian paling depan.

"Permisi Tuan, apa pesanan Anda?" Tanya seorang pelayan dengan ramah kepada Gintoki yang siap untuk dia terima pesanannya.

Mendengar pelayan itu menanyakan pesanannya, Gintoki mengangkat kepala untuk menjawab si pelayan. Tapi sepasang manik merah delima kepunyaanya mendadak sedikit melebar. Ada sesuatu yang membuat pria dengan rambut keperakan itu sedikit terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut?

Si pelayan MIRIP SEKALI dengan foto yang Lisha berikan semalam. Ya, pelayan yang berada di depannya serupa dengan Hijikata Toushiro.

"Tuan?" Panggil si pegawai restoran _fast food_. "Apa Anda baik-baik saja?"

Sadar dia sudah membatu beberapa detik saat melihat rupa pelayan yang menanyakan orderannya, lalu Gintoki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "A-ah ya! Maafkan aku, aku tidak berkonsentrasi tadi." Jawab dia sambil tertawa garing.

Pelayan itu tertawa maklum. Lalu dia mengulangi lagi pertanyaan yang sebelumnya kepada Gintoki. "Tidak apa-apa Tuan. Apa pesanan Anda?"

Setelah mendapatkan dan membayar pesanannya, Gintoki meninggalkan _counter_ dan beralih ke meja makan yang sudah tersedia. Sepasang garnet abu-abu itu memperhatikan punggung Gintoki yang berbalut _blazer_ _jeans_ yang sudah menjauh dari padangannya.

" _Jadi... itu Sakata Gintoki...?"_

Gintoki duduk di meja yang agak jauh dari jangkauan pandangan pelayan yang kemungkinan itu adalah Hijikata Toushiro. Namun dia belum yakin benar, apakah itu adalah Hijikata yang Lisha temui, atau bukan. 'Kan tidak menutup kemungkinan pelayan tadi hanya mirip saja, dan bukan Hijikata yang akan dia temui nanti malam.

Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri Gintoki cukup terlena melihat rupa oleh orang yang sekiranya mirip dengan Hijikata tadi. Tapi pria perak tadi langsung mendecih kesal.

Tidak, dia laki-laki yang normal.

.

.

Dengan ponsel di tangan, beberapa kali Gintoki mencoba menghubungi Lisha. Ini sudah lebih dari sepuluh dua belas jam semenjak kepergian wanita berkebangsaan Jerman itu pergi meninggalkannya. Gintoki menghela nafas. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak tenang pasca ditinggalkan oleh Lisha. Mungkin dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan rencana besarnya ini? Atau dia masih takut melakukan langkah awal untuk membuat perubahan besar dalam hidupnya?

Gintoki pun tidak pasti menjawab apa yang sedang dia gelisahkan. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia mondar-mandir di kamar yang selalu dia sewa saat berbagi ranjang dengan sahabatnya. Dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia menelfon Lisha dan juga tidak kunjung di jawab.

"Mungkin saja Lisha belum sampai..." Pria itu melemparkan ponselnya ke ranjang _king size_ yang berlapiskan seprai putih.

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat Lisha di sisinya. Jika biasanya Lisha berada di sampingnya untuk mendengarkannya berbicara, namun kali ini dia harus sendirian menghadapi keresahan mengenai ide Lisha yang membuatnya tertarik untuk mencobanya.

Karena merasa tidak ada gunanya untuk berdiam diri, Gintoki memutuskan untuk mencari minuman di bawah. Mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tenang sedikit.

Tidak sampai tiga menit, Gintoki turun ke lantai dasar untuk ke diskotik dan pub yang biasa dikunjungi oleh Lisha. Jujur saja, walaupun sering menginap di hotel ini, dia jarang sekali menunjukkan batang hidungnya di tempat hiburan malam itu. Alasannya? Gintoki tidak seberapa suka dengan keramaian. Tapi sepertinya hari ini sebuah pengecualian. Mungkin saja dengan keramaian dan musik yang keras dapat menetralisir rasa kebingungannya.

Laki-laki muda itu menjadi pusat perhatian wanita-wanita yang mencari kesenangan di dunia malam. Sosok jantan dengan tulang rahang yang tercetak sempurna itu kini memasuki salah satu tempat hiburan malam untuk kalangan menengah ke atas. Wanita mana yang tidak jatuh hatinya saat melihat laki-laki bersurai hitam pekat dengan gagah berjalan dengan kedua kakinya yang jenjang berbalut celana hitam pas. Berjalan bak model profesional melempar senyum ramah kepada siapapun, dan tak lupa sesekali dia tersenyum nakal kepada perempuan-perempuan yang sudah tertambat hatinya kepada pesona pada sosok itu.

Sungguh, wanita-wanita bergelimang harta yang memusatkan perhatian kepada rupa tampan dari Hijikata Toushiro harus rela merogoh kocek dalam-dalam untuk menikmati servis yang lebih daripada diberi senyum singkat seperti barusan saat dia berlalu begitu saja. Karena tidak sedikit perempuan lain yang ingin sekedar bersandar manja di dada bidang dan kokoh yang kini terlihat dari balik kemeja marun yang dua kancing di atasnya tidak terpasang.

Namun hari ini dia tidak pergi ke sana untuk mencari nafkah. Hari ini dia ingin menemui Lisha. Wanita yang beberapa hari belakangan ini dekat dengannya. Pada hari sebelumnya Lisha ingin membahas lebih jauh mengenai pekerjaan yang ditawarkan olehnya tempo hari. Lisha juga sudah bercerita mengenai gambaran besar apa yang harus dia lakukan mengenai rencana itu. Namun tetap saja dia harus bertemu dengannya. Untuk menanyai detailnya tentunya.

Tapi sepertinya sepasang garnit abu-abu miliknya tidak menemukan sosok seksi berambut _blonde_ sepunggung yang biasa duduk di kursi dekat bartender. Selama ini Lisha menjadikan tempat itu sebagai tempat favoritnya. Tempat di mana dia dahulu dihampiri oleh sahabat dari Gintoki itu.

Hijikata tidak menemukan sosok yang ingin dia temui. Tetapi netranya menangkap sosok yang sekiranya tidak asing. Seorang pria dengan rambut perak dengan kemeja biru _navy_ yang duduk di pojok kanan depan meja bartender dengan segelas minuman di tangan kanannya. Hijikata tidak melakukan apapun saat melihat orang yang dia kenal bernama Gintoki oleh Lisha. Dia hanya mengambil jarak lima bangku dari samping Gintoki.

Sudah lewat lima menit, kepala Gintoki tertunduk-tunduk menahan pengaruh alkohol dari gelas keenam Chivas Regal. Kepalanya mulai terasa berat, pandangannya juga mulai kabur. Tapi dia berusaha untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Agak jauh di sisi kiri Gintoki, selain menunggu kedatangan Lisha, dari jauh, pandangan Hijikata mengekor pada orang yang katanya adalah Pangeran Keluarga Sakata.

Akhirnya Gintoki ambruk di gelas ke delapan di atas meja. Dia sudah tidak bisa mentolerir alkohol yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Yah maklum saja, batas tolerir Gintoki ke alkohol sangatlah kecil. Dia tidak begitu tahan dengan minuman memabukkan. Bahkan untuk segelas _champagne_ dia hanya meminum satu tegukan dan tidak lebih dari itu demi formalitas saja. Dia bukan peminum yang handal seperti Lisha.

Bartender yang melihat Gintoki pingsan di mejanya, lalu menghampiri Tuan Muda penerus perusahaan Sakata yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tuan, tuan," panggil si bartender.

Hijikata yang juga tahu kejadian itu langsung menghampiri Gintoki. "O-oy!"

"Sepertinya dia tidak sadar karena mabuk, Hijikata- _kun,_ " kata bartender perempuan yang tadi melayani Gintoki. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

.

.

Sekarang Hijikata sudah berada di kamar _suite_ , kamar dua kelas di bawah kamar VVIP. Gintoki tertidur nyenyak di atas ranjang. Pria bermarga Sakata itu kini jauh di bawah alam sadarnya. Sampai-sampai dibopong oleh Hijikata pun dia tidak sadarkan diri. Beruntung ada petugas _security_ kenalan yang membantu Hijikata untuk membawa Gintoki ke kamar yang langsung dia _booking_ saat itu juga.

"Kau yakin mau tinggal di sini Toshi?" tanya pria berambut jabrik mengenakan pakaian _security_.

Melirik ke arah Gintoki yang masih tidur, Hijikata menghela nafas. "Aku akan menemaninya sebentar, Kondou- _san_. Dia sahabatnya temanku. Aku akan menghubungi temanku untuk menjemputnya."

 _Security_ berkulit tan itu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku tinggal ya? Kalau ada butuh sesuatu kau bisa minta bantuanku." Pria itu menyengir sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Terima kasih, Kondou-san."

Security dengan _name tag_ Kondou Isao itu meninggalkan Hijikata berdua saja dengan Gintoki. Sudah berlalu Kondou dari depan pintu kamarnya, dia lalu menyusul Gintoki yang tidur dalam keadaan tengkurap dengan pakaian lengkap. Pria muda itu duduk dipinggiran kasur di mana Gintoki sedang berbaring. Memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan pada sahabat Lisha ini.

Hijikata lau merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel. Ingin memberi kabar kepada Lisha kalau Gintoki dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan dia ingin Lisha menengoknya.

Disaat yang bersamaan, ada panggilan masuk dari nomor Lisha.

Kebetulan!

Hijikata langsung mengangkat telfon dari wanita itu. " _Hello, Hijikata here_."

/" _Ah! Hijikata-kun! Sorry i late to tell you that i'm now in Germany!_ "/

Alis hitam Hijikata terangkat bersamaan. Dia tidak menyangka kalau orang yang sedari tadi dia tunggu-tunggu sudah kembali ke Jerman tanpa memberi tahu apapun padanya. " _How could you_ —"

/ _"My daughter now in hospital. So i should leave Japan quickly. I can't leave her alone."/_

Mendengar itu, Hijikata menjadi prihatin dan juga maklum. _"I see. That's fine. I wish your daughter will get better soon. "_

/" _Thank you sweet heart. Did Gintoki contact you?"/_

Sadar dengan siapa yang ada di sisinya, Hijikata menoleh lagi ke wajah polos pria yang katanya lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu. _"Uhm... thats..."_ Hijikata tidak tahu harus menjawab apa ke Lisha. Walau di balik foto Hijikata ada nomor si empunya foto, tapi kenyataanya Gintoki belum ada menghubunginya.

Tidak disadari oleh si pemakai kemeja biru _navy_ kini, tubuh itu berubah posisi menjadi meringkuk. _"No, he still not call me yet."_

 _/"That bastard..."/_

Tangan kanan Hijikata yang awalnya berada di pinggiran ranjang tiba-tiba terasa hangat oleh sesuatu. Dia merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Pangeran Sakata yang ada di sisinya?

" _Okaa-san_..."

Bisik Gintoki dalam tidur sambil mengalirkan air mata. Terkejut dengan mengigaunyaGintoki, Hijikata kembali beralih ke telfon Lisha. _"Don't worry. Perhaps he will call me soon or later. He is businessman right? He maybe busy with his works."_

Beberapa menit kemudian Lisha menyudahi telfonnya dengan Hijikata. Dia bilang akan menelfon Gintoki nanti agar bisa bertemu dengan Hijikata. Dari jarak yang jauh Hijikata hanya mengiya-iyakan perkataan Lisha. Dia tidak ingin berbohong mengenai masalah Gintoki sudah menelfonnya atau belum.

Dia ingin pekerjaan itu adil dan profesional. Dia tidak akan mengklaim bahwa saat ini Gintoki membutuhkannya, karena dia belum bertemu dan berbicara dengan Pangeran Sakata itu secara empat mata. Sudah bertemu dua kali, yaitu saat tadi dia bekerja paruh waktu di restoran, dan klub tadi. Itupun dia tidak yakin Gintoki menyadari kehadirannya karena dia sudah mabuk berat dan sampai saat ini tidak sadarkan diri.

Tangan berbalut kemeja marun itu lalu dijadikan guling tidur untuk Gintoki. Tidak tahu bermimpi apa dia, sampai tidak menyadari bahwa tangan itu adalah tangan orang lain yang dia pakai. Dia terlihat begitu tenang, nyaman, dan polos sama seperti bayi.

Hijikata tidak ingin mengganggu mimpi indah orang yang akan memperkerjakannya. Dia ingat tadi pria yang beriris merah delima ini memanggil seseorang. Mungkin saja di dalam mimpi, Gintoki bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah melahirkannya. Pasti dia merindukan sosok yang dipanggil _okaa-san_ itu.

Telapak tangan lebar milik Hijikata saat ini berada di wajah laki-laki yang katanya Lisha saat ini sedang terkurung dalam sangkar emas. Indera perabanya merasakan betapa halus kulit putih susu ini. Rambut ikal berwarna keperakan yang tersentuh oleh jemarinya juga begitu lembut. Hampir serupa lembutnya seperti kain beludru yang licin.

Ada sesuatu yang menggerakkan alam bawah sadar pria yang usianya lebih muda itu. Jemari panjang yang biasa dia gunakan untuk membelai kaum hawa untuk mendapatkan harta mereka, sekarang digunakan untuk membelai wajah si _pangeran tidur_.

" _Okaa-san_..." panggilnya lagi. "Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Hijikata lalu merunduk perlahan. Kini dengan segala yang ada kesadaran yang dia bawa ke kenyataan, dia mengecup kepala Gintoki dan berharap kecupan sekilas di surai perak itu mampu menghalau mimpi sedih yang dialami pria yang masih mengigau mengenai ibunya.

"..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinued**


End file.
